A Time To Think
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: In which Cyd contemplates the idea of going back in time to stop her parents from going to Peru.


**A/N; Hellooo fandom! I'm Pebblemist, and I usually write for _Girl Meets World_. But recently the show _Best Friends Whenever_ has caught my attention, and it was only a matter of time before I wrote a fic for it. **

**Now, with my GMW fic _Unexpected Ties_ still going, it's highly unlikely you'll see any multichapters from me any time soon, so... yeah. If people like this then I'll write more drabbles and one-shots... so, yeah.**

 **Keep in mind that I wrote this after midnight it one sitting. It's _not_ perfect in any way,shape, or form.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Best Friends Whenever or any of the characters.**

* * *

If anyone asked Cydney Ripley how she felt about her parents going to Peru, she'd merely shrug and say it was fine, and change the subject in the most subtle way possible, so that nobody suspected a thing. That was how she liked it. She would stay Cyd: calm, cool, confident Cyd. Nobody would know the pain she felt inside, constantly knowing she would likely not ser her parents in person for years. Crying herself to sleep late at night, long after Shelby had gone to sleep.

That was the reason she slept so late. Not because she didn't want to go to school- she didn't want to face the world at all. If she slept, she could pretend things were back to normal.

Not that she didn't like living with Shelby and her family; in fact, she loved it! Who else could say that they got to live with their best friend? But even that amazing fact did not fill the whole in her heart, or change the fact that her own family had left her.

Nothing could really change that, could it?

 _I can't change the past,_ she would remind herself the first few nights after the departure. But then, as the ability to time travel was opened up to her, and suddenly she _could_ change the past.

But could she?

Cyd sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her homework with a soft sigh. She wasn't the best student, but she did try her hardest. And the harder she stared at the words, the more they seemed to swim off the page, the math problems becoming swirls of black that gave her a headache. It took her a second to realize that she was crying.

It seemed like the easiest thing to do. Crying. But it never helped her feel better, and she could not let Shelby or Bret or Chet see her like this. Not now, _not ever._ She quickly wiped at the tears that brimmed in her eyelids.

 _Mom, Dad, why did you have to go?_ the thought in the back of her mind finally broke through. _I couldn't stop you then... but maybe I could now..._

What would Shelby say if she even suggested it? Would she think that Cyd was unhappy there with her? Would she understand where she was coming from? She did not know, and she did not want tp find out.

 _Everything happens for some sort of reason, right?_ she reassured herself, feeling a new sort of confidence grip her heart. _I might mess everything up if I try to change things... and besides, when has anybody ever known what's going to happen in the future?_

She smiled confidently as the bedroom door creaked open, and Shelby walked in. There was a grin on her face that was more than enough to raise Cyd's mood.

"Hey, Cyd!" the blonde called cheerfully, until noticing the tears in her friend's eyes. "Hey," she said gently, at her side in an instant. "You okay?"

Cyd paused as she thought about how to reply. Here was her chance. Should she suggest traveling back to change her parent's minds? Or go on about her business? "Yeah," She replied, cracking a smile. "Just... thinking about my parents."

Shelby seemed to understand, flashing a smile with a knowing look in her eyes. "You miss them, don't you?"

"A little."

The blonde gave her a Look.

"Okay," she put her hands up in defense. "A lot."

The two laughed and talked for most of the night, squashing all of Cyd's thoughts about changing the past. If her parents were still here, she wouldn't be able to have these talks. She wouldn't see Shelby all that much outside of school at all, actually.

The pain wouldn't go away, she knew that. But she was Cyd. She'd get over it and live her life, no matter how wacky it was becoming. Shelby would always be there for her, whether it was today, tomorrow, or yesterday.

She could live with that.


End file.
